Particle filters serve for the treatment of exhaust gases which are generated for example by an internal combustion engine. Accordingly, particles, such as for example soot and the like, are filtered out of the exhaust gas with the help of such a particle filter in order to otherwise treat or pass onto the environment the subsequently treated exhaust gas. For filtering particles, the particle filter comprises a filter element which is usually arranged fixed in a housing of the particle filter. Such a particle filter in this case can be part of an exhaust gas treatment device for the treatment of exhaust gases of an internal combustion engine, which for example comprises also a catalytic converter, for example for the reduction of nitrogen oxides. Through the filtering of the exhaust gas, wear occurs on the filter element which can in particular be caused through the deposition of said particles, of which the filter element cannot be freed despite a possible regeneration in the form of combustion and the like. This wear can reduce the efficiency of the filter element and lead to a failure of the particle filter. It is therefore necessary to replace the particle filter at preset intervals and/or when required. Accordingly, merely certain parts of the particle filter, in particular the filter element can be replaced. The replacement of the parts of the particle filter in particular of the filter element however usually involves major effort and is not easily possible.
Such a particle filter is known for example from WO 92/18226 A1. This particle filter comprises a housing and a filter element arranged in the housing. On sides which are located axially opposite, the filter element comprises end rings which axially support the filter element on the housing. Accordingly, the particle filter has a termination plate, which supports one of the end rings at an axial end and is fixed on the housing at the opposite axial end by means of a pin and a nut.
In EP 2 333 263 A1 a particle filter is disclosed, which is directly arranged on an internal combustion engine. A filter element of the particle filter is arranged in a housing and fixed in the housing by means of retaining elements.